I Hate Beautiful Guys
by Luka Song
Summary: I hate men. All types of men. But the ones are hate most are the rich, arrogant, and good-looking ones. So can someone remind me why I am working as a maid for a rich bastard like Usui Takumi?


**Hey, hey :) I have another fanfiction for you guys! I had this idea a while ago but was either too busy or lazy to write it. I really wanted to have this fanfiction up before I had to go to school today, so I woke up at 6 am and finished it. So here it is. Oh yeah, also tell me if you think Usui and Misaki were a bit too OOC. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. **

* * *

><p>"Ring, Ring, Ring." The sound of an alarm buzzed in Misaki Ayuzawa's ears as she snuggled underneath the feather duvet.<p>

"Five more minutes…" she groaned before turning her head groggily to peer at the crappy old analogue clock hanging against the paint peeling wall, "Shit! It's 7:50!" she exclaimed now fully awake and sitting up on her bed, "I'm so going to be late!" And with that she quickly changed into her uniform, grabbed her backpack and a piece of toast before running out the door.

"I shouldn't have stayed up organizing those school council papers." she thought, frustrated as she ran across the street unaware that the light was still red. "I'm the school council president, I can't afford to be…Late!" Misaki exclaimed raising her voice on the last word surprised as a black Mercedes barely avoided her and crashed into a pole.

"God damn it! Don't you know how a red light looks like?" the person sitting in the passenger seat of the luxurious cursed as he step out onto the street. He was tall had broad shoulders and honey blonde hair framed his perfectly symmetrical face emphasizing his dark emerald green eyes.

"Beautiful, rich, ignorant." Misaki thought scanning him from head to toe, "I hate him."

"Hey stop staring," he continued, "do you know how much this car costs?"

"Crap! It's 8:10! School's gonna start in 5 minutes." Misaki exclaimed completely ignoring the guy as she glanced at the watch on her wrist before dashing down the street.

"That girl…" the blonde haired male growled, "I'm going to make her pay.

"And how will you find her Usui?" Tora Igarashi, Usui's cousin who had quietly stepped out the car, asked from beside Usui, "You don't even know her name."

"She was wearing a Seika High School uniform," Usui paused to think, "I'm gonna go to Seika this afternoon and find her. Then, there is no way she can escape me."

**Later that day…**

"Thankfully I wasn't punished because I'm the school council president." Misaki sighed as she carried a stack of documents into the photocopy room, "To be truthful, I'm more afraid of that guy from this morning than the punishments the teachers usually give other students. Hopefully he won't find me."

"Misaki chan!" he best friend Sakura Hanazono yelled from somewhere down the hall, "There's a really hot blond haired guy wearing a miyabigaoka school uniform at front of the school looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Misaki exclaimed, "Are you sure he said Misaki Ayuzawa?"

"Well, he didn't exactly say Misaki Ayuzawa," Sakura explained while pushing Misaki down the hall, "All he said was that he was looking for a raven haired girl with amber eyes. And Misaki chan is the only one with amber eyes in this school."

"Is he here to challenge me to a duel?" Misaki asked.

"Like I said, all he said was that he was looking for you," Sakura continued as they arrived at the front of the school, "He didn't say why he was looking for you though."

_"It couldn't possibly be him right?"_ Misaki pondered as she approached the crowd at the front of the school,_ "He must be another one of those people looking for a duel right?" _

_"_There you are!" Misaki heard a voice from somewhere inside the crowd. she turned towards the direction of the voice and saw exactly what she hoped she wouldn't see. Blonde hair, green eyes, perfectly symmetrical face.

_"I better sneak away before he can get me," _Misaki thought as she crept towards the school keeping as low profile as she could. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice asked from behind her, "you still need to pay for the damages on my Mercedes."

"What do you mean?" Misakia exclaimed turning around to face Usui, "Your driver was the one who crashed it into the pole, why should I pay?"

"You were the cause of it," Usui reminded her, "remember? When you ran across the street when it was a red light?"

"But..."

"But what?" he retorted, "Either you pay the 80 million yen or go to jail. Which one do you chose?"

"80 million yen?" Misaki gaped. There was no way her family could pay that. At least not with their current financial situation. "I can't pay it," Misaki sighed, "My family is already in a lot of debt. There is no way I can pay it."

"Then you want to go to jail?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "please don't send me off to jail. If I have that on my criminal records, I won't be allowed to become a teacher."

_"This girl..."_ Usui thought, _"I feel kinda sorry for her. I won't torture her this way, but I'll torture her in another way." _He smirked, "Since I feel bad for you, I won't force you to pay the 80 million or got to jail. Instead you will have to work as my maid."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was is? Review Review Review! Now before I leave, I'd like to wish every who is starting school today good luck ^-^. Kk cya! <strong>


End file.
